<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Pretty, But Only For You by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510301">I'll Be Pretty, But Only For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Kinkytober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Protection Used, Penis In Vagina Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Stockings, foot worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DBH_Kinkytober Week 4 - Foot Kink - Foot Worship - Nines is a transman in the piece - the word pussy is used to refer to his genitalia [Gavin/Nines #Reed900 #G9 #TransNines ] CW: Mirror Sex, Lingerie, Stockings, High Heels, Penetrative Sex (No Condom Used), Mild D/s Dynamics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Kinkytober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Pretty, But Only For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can come in now," Gavin called from the bedroom. He was apparently self conscious enough not to want to get dressed up in front of Nines, but not so much he didn't want to show off after he'd gotten ready.</p><p>Nines opened the door to find Gavin looking himself over in the full length mirror on the front of their wardrobe. He slowly took in the site of Gavin from behind before walking over and placing his hands at Gavin's waist, and planting a kiss to the side of his neck. Gavin melted against him slightly but his eyes never left his own reflection.</p><p>"You look so fucking good," Nines said, engaging Gavin's gaze in the mirror from over Gavin's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah?" Gavin answered a little uncertain but still admiring himself.</p><p>When Gavin agreed to Nines' suggestion he'd insisted he choose his own outfit, and he'd really come through with it. Emerald green satin panties and matching suspenders adorned with black lace at the edges, worn with black stockings, and court shoes also finished in satin with a near exact match to the colour of his lingerie. The modest two inch heel added some to his height, but didn't make him quite as tall as Nines, despite Gavin's complaints it seemed he still enjoyed being shorter than Nines.</p><p>Nines had picked himself out a formal white shirt, black waistcoat and black trousers, nothing too fancy, but Gavin had asked he dress up too, and they both enjoyed the contrast of Nines in full dress against Gavin's (normally nude) body.</p><p>"I really mean it, you look <i>so good</i>," he started kissing and nipping at Gavin's neck as his hands got lower and lower until they reached the edge of Gavin's waistband threatening to dip inside.</p><p>Neither Nines or Gavin took their eyes off of the mirror the whole time, and Nines was fully aware of the profound effect that was having on Gavin. He liked to be watched anyway, and it helped that he was a little bit into himself too, his blush burned a deeper than usual, he squirmed more too.</p><p>"F-Fuck," Gavin said, his voice thin between breathy sighs as he drank the sight of himself in.</p><p>"Do you want to watch yourself come undone Gavin?" Nines teased, slowly lowering his hand until he had a grasp on Gavin's cock underneath the panties.</p><p>"Shit- Ah! I-"</p><p>"If you don't think you could stand it, Gav, then I'll stop. Just tell me…"</p><p>"Please, I want it, but don't take me all the way. I wanna see but… Don't wanna be spent so soon," Gavin requested, he almost sounded meek about it too, despite it being so filthy.</p><p>"Then I hope you'll be able to keep your eyes open…" Nines teased. He started to jerk Gavin, painstakingly slowly.</p><p>He enjoyed the way Gavin trembled, struggling to keep his knees locked, and not really knowing where to place his arms. Nines decided to do Gavin a favour; he held Gavin close to him, firmly wrapping his free arm around Gavin's waist.</p><p>Even with the extra support Gavin was still sagging.</p><p>"Why don't you brace both your arms against the wardrobe?" Nines said, using the mirror to make eye contact, and all Gavin could do was nod weakly as he placed his hands either side of it. This brought both their faces closer to the reflective surface, so much that when Gavin exhaled it fogged the mirror for a brief second on his heavier breaths, "There, good boy."</p><p>Nines continued to work Gavin slowly, trying to draw out this interaction for as long as possible. It was delightful to watch Gavin's eyes drift over himself, and his brows pinch together as he expressed the pleasure he was feeling. Nines made sure that Gavin's cock stayed inside the panties, letting the soft satin of the underwear rub against the head of Gavin's dick, the fabric darkening around it with pre-come.</p><p>"You look so helpless Gav, don't you think?" Nines spoke into Gavin's ear, he quaked in the hold, his brace against the wardrobe weakening.</p><p>Gavin nodded again.</p><p>"Shameless too," Nines picked up the pace a little now, just enough to make Gavin keen for a moment, and it worked. Gavin's eyes slipped closed for a few short seconds, he let out half a stilted moan, and Nines just… </p><p>Stopped.</p><p>"Shit! Oh Fuck, I almost thought you were going to let me come," Gavin said, his eyes snapped open, revealing to himself just how utterly near to complete ruin he was; sweaty, out of breath, and shaking from not only standing up, <i>but standing up in heels</i>.</p><p>"Of course I wasn't, you asked not to. You look tired though Gav, should we move to the bed?"</p><p>"Fuck- Please," Gavin said as he pulled himself up from leaning against the wardrobe.</p><p>"Go ahead, get comfortable," Nines gestured towards the bed, flashing a self satisfied grin at Gavin.</p><p>Gavin walked past, eyeing Nines with suspicion as he went, and finally he settled, lying down on his side of the bed.</p><p>"Comfy?"</p><p>"Yes. What have you got planned?" Gavin asked, a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>"Something you'll enjoy I hope," Nines sat himself on the end of the bed by Gavin's feet, took Gavin's ankle in his hand and started placing chaste kisses against it whilst using his other hand to remove Gavin's shoe.</p><p>"Nines…" Gavin squirmed.</p><p>"What?" Nines looked down at Gavin, who'd raised his arm up over his face, in an effort to hide himself, "Are you embarrassed Gavin?"</p><p>"Shut up," Gavin said in a whisper.</p><p>"Not embarrassed then?" Nines asked, as he placed the shoe down gently.</p><p>Nines didn't get an answer that time, so he proceeded.</p><p>With one hand still firmly wrapped around Gavin's ankle, he proceeded to manipulate the foot with his other, allowing him to cover every centimetre of Gavin’s foot with reverent kisses.</p><p>Gavin gasped, he gasped <i>a lot</i>, but he didn't complain.</p><p>Nines repeated the actions over again on Gavin's other foot, removing the shoe in the same way, peppering the foot with kisses until both sides were even (he counted just to be sure).</p><p>"You're enjoying this aren't you Gav?" Nines teased again.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Gavin snapped, and the deep crimson blush that had settled over him revealed the answer he couldn't bring himself to say.</p><p>"That you are enjoying it," Nines smirked at him again, his hands slowly gliding down the length of Gavin's legs, enjoying the feeling of the nylon and how it had flattened Gavin's leg hair and down. Eventually Nines' hands found the clasps that kept the stockings in place, and he began to undo them, his actions mirrored on both legs.</p><p>The first set. Then the second. Then the third. And then finally the fourth set at the back of Gavin's thighs, then, the stockings were released. Gavin sighed softly, relaxing under Nines touch as both stockings were rolled off in perfect synchronisation.</p><p>Nines had long suspected that Gavin would enjoy being undone in this way, though he'd had to wait a long time to get him here. Even as recently as half a year ago Gavin wouldn't have stood for this kind of treatment. He'd been too tightly wound. Too up in his head about his image and what he felt he could enjoy, <i>and</i> what he'd ought not to.</p><p>When Gavin started opening up to the idea that sex didn't always have to have the emphasis on harsher side of control, that he could also give in like this it felt wonderful to Nines; Now he could bend Gavin softly, and have him yield into splintering apart, rather than forcibly snap him open. Of course they both still enjoyed the days where they came at each other with passion and intensity, and <i>of course</i> Gavin was all too eager to treat Nines in a gentle way. But it had taken Gavin significantly longer to realise he could have the same for himself. Now that they were here, Nines intended on taking his time about things.</p><p>Nines took Gavin's left ankle in his hand pushing it toward Gavin enough that the knee bent, he brought the sole of Gavin's foot to his lips and started to kiss down the length of it, looking into Gavin's eyes through the shadow cast by Gavin's arm that he still had wrapped over his head.</p><p>"Shit, Nines," Gavin squirmed, breathing out slow breathy moans each time a new kiss was pressed into the sensitive skin of his sole. It was delightful to watch him be  so flustered and so achingly aroused.</p><p>Nines changed his kisses for long licks up and down, interspersed with tiny bites, and Gavin only blushed harder, squirmed more and moaned increasingly louder.</p><p>"Fuck! Ni- Nines! I-!" He cried out.</p><p>Nines pulled back, eyes still firmly on Gavin's face, "Do you want me to stop Gavin?"</p><p>"Yes? No? I don't know, it feels too good," Gavin admitted.</p><p>"What about this?" Nines slipped Gavin's big toe into his mouth.</p><p>Gavin whined loudly, bucking against Nines' grip, both trying to pull his foot away and push his toe further into Nines' mouth at the same time.</p><p>As Nines worked the toe over, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, Gavin's mouth started to form a barely audible chant of '-fuckfuckfuck-' which rose to an almost yell as Nines moved from one toe to the next, giving each one the same treatment, by the end of it Gavin was an incoherent writhing mess.</p><p>Nines stopped, and pulled off Gavin's small toe with a smile, "Do you want me to do the other foot to even you out?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure if you do I'll explode, I can't- I can't take much more."</p><p>"That's not a no though is it, Gav?"</p><p>Gavin paused for a moment to think and then ever so slightly, he shook his head, and in a small voice replied, "No, it's not a 'no'."</p><p>"So you want me to?" Nines slowly lowered Gavin's foot down onto the bed and picked up the second one, raising his eyebrows with his question.</p><p>He got a shallow nod from Gavin.</p><p>All the encouragement he needed.</p><p>Nines worked over Gavin's right foot in the same way, with the same care and attention. He licked, kissed, bit and sucked with precision, and Gavin responded to it so wonderfully. Squirming even worse than before, towards the end his eyes had squeezed shut, and he started to thrash.</p><p>"Red! Stop! R-"</p><p>"Shh! It's okay. It's okay," Nines soothed letting go of Gavin's ankle, he placed the foot down onto the bed.</p><p>"F- Fuck. That got really int- Intense," Gavin admitted.</p><p>"Too much of a good thing?" Nines asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Fuck. Nines, I'm so hard it's painful can you?" Gavin gave him a pleading look, a moment so rare that Nines knew he'd be thinking about it for days afterwards.</p><p>"Of course I can, what would you like?"</p><p>Gavin's expression shifted to a sly smile, his soft moment short lived, "Ride me?"</p><p>"Gavin," Nines smiled wide, "Even though you won't last that long?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I think I earned it? Please?" Gavin begged.</p><p>"You have," Nines smiled, he stood briefly and made short work of taking his slacks and underwear off (he left everything else on for the aesthetics).</p><p>He returned and straddled Gavin, pulling Gavin's panties down just enough to reveal his erection.</p><p>"Would you like to go bareback Gav?" Nines asked, and took great pleasure in seeing Gavin's eyes widen.</p><p>Nines was an android, of course they didn't <i>need</i> to use condoms but Nines did by way of adding an element of control to the dynamic. He got to decide if Gavin had been "good" enough to fuck him without one.</p><p>"F- Fucking. Yes," Gavin's answered with a groan.</p><p>Nines smiled, of course he wouldn't take Gavin straight away without just a small amount of teasing, he nestled Gavin's cock between his folds, and ground up and down it a few times. </p><p>"Did you think it was just you getting turned on by all that? Hm? Or do I need to tell you?"</p><p>"T- Tell me," Gavin quaked.</p><p>"I liked it a lot too Gavin. Mapping out your feet with my mouth. I loved it, you can feel that can’t you? How wet I am?" Nines said, teasing him, and being honest too. Then he finally, finally slipped Gavin inside and sank down fully. He waited a few moments for them both to adjust.</p><p>"Oh, you feel so fucking good. Nines, please, I need-"</p><p>Nines cut Gavin off with action, he slowly raised his hips, and just as slowly lowered them again. Pace painstakingly controlled to draw this out for as long as possible.</p><p>Gavin felt good too, so good. Nines delighted in the stretch as he fucked himself long and slow. Every sensor inside him lit up, dazzlingly bright. </p><p>Gavin's hands came to rest on Nines hips, grip loose, he wasn't trying to take control though, he was just conveying his need to hold onto Nines.</p><p>"F-Fuck!" Nines swore, "Oh Gav, please."</p><p>It was Nines turn to be needy.</p><p>"Mmm?" Gavin answered.</p><p>"Tell me, how do I feel?"</p><p>"You wanna- Ah- Wanna know how tight your pussy is?" Gavin said, stilted as Nines pressed down onto him.</p><p>Nines nodded, his own orgasm building faster than he anticipated.</p><p>"So tight, so good, you feel fucking amazing. Shit-" Gavin started bucking up, and Nines allowed it, catching the threads of his climax as Gavin worked into him,</p><p>"Harder. Fill me up. Gav! Harder, please!" Nines called out, halfway between a command and a request.</p><p>Gavin went for it, grip crushing, thrusting up into Nines, faster, and harder, and then. Then… Simultaneously they let off joint curses as the both came together. Shaking apart around each other violently and crumbling away in perfect synchronicity.</p><p>Nines fell forward, head coming to rest on Gavin's chest. He wouldn't dismount. Not yet. He'd keep all of Gavin inside of him for as long as he could.</p><p>After coming was the only time Nines felt sluggish, and he relished in it. A wonderful kind of stupor that he was never designed to be able to feel.</p><p>He felt Gavin's arms wrap around him properly. Holding him.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so fucking much," Gavin whispered, he kissed Nines' forehead firmly.</p><p>"You're welcome," Nines replied, smiling, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."</p><p>"Enjoyed feels like an understatement. You about blew my fucking head off," Gavin's voice rumbled low and thick with fatigue.</p><p>"Mm. But it didn't actually come off did it? I'll have to try harder next time."</p><p>"Oh fuck. There's a next time?"</p><p>"Only if you're good."</p><p>"I'd better be good then," Gavin said, sleepily, but resolved.</p><p>"We'll see if you manage it," Nines said back, just as languidly, "I won't make it easy for you."</p><p>"I wouldn't want you to Nines. You know that."</p><p>"Yes, I do…" Nines replied, feeling thoroughly satisfied, he slipped into stasis to recover, enclosed in Gavin's arms until his overworked processors stabilised. They lay together, no cares, just each other, and finally at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>